Drew Anderson
Drew Anderson (January 12, 1994) is an Australian professional wrestler. He is currently signed to the Online Wrestling Federation, Championship Wrestling Federation and Matyr International Wrestling Federation under the ring name Drew Anderson. Backstory At a very young age, Drew Anderson moved from his hometown of Melbourne, Australia to South Carolina. After about three years of living in the United States, everything quickly hit rock bottom, as South Carolina had turned into a post-apocalyptic wasteland. From that point onwards, everyday was a fight for survival. Drew had to find a sufficient amount food and water to survive the harsh conditions of the wasteland. He would also have to fight off savage animals, such as Radroaches & Mole Rats, as well as other survivors who had lost the plot. During his travels, he met Bully Demise at a wrestling event they were both competing in. For a short period of time, Demise actually lived in the Wasteland. However, he found a way out of South Carolina and eventually moved back to Birmingham. Professional Wrestling Career Online Wrestling Federation (2019 - Present) In January 2019, Drew Anderson made his debut in the world of professional wrestling, making an immediate impact against Bruiser. Throughout 2019, Drew would have amazing matches with the likes of Jack Owens and Byron X-12. Nobody could have predicted the moves that Drew Anderson would pull off. In February 2020, Drew Anderson turned heel by attacking Dan Murphy. This sparked an insane rivalry between the pair. They would ambush each other in their respective turfs and absolutely brutalise each other. Not long after turning heel, Bully Demise united with Drew, forming the Wasteland Warriors. These two would terrorise the Tag Team Division. Power Sport Wrestling (2019) In his short career in PSW, Drew managed to achieve quite a bit. He defeated the company's best and even won the European Championship. However, his title reign was cut short due to the company decided to retire the title. Lucha Elite Wrestling (2019 - Present) During his debut match, Drew Anderson managed to pick up a huge victory by capturing the Television Championship. This reign would last a matter of weeks, as he was defeated by Bully Demise, sparking a short lived rivalry between the pair. However, he would capture the championship back and would hold it for about three months. Martyr International Wrestling Federation (2019 - Present) Drew made an instant impact in the MIWF when he teamed with his former rival, Bully Demise, to face the Martyrs to determine whether they would face the champions for the World Tag Team Championships. Anderson & Demise - who later became known as the 'Wasteland Warriors' - managed to pick up the win in their first match together, but just came up short in their title match. Championship & Accomplishments Power Sport Wrestling * 1x European Champion Lucha Elite Wrestling * 2x Television Champion Championship Wrestling Federation * 1x Cruiserweight Champion Signatures & Finishers Signatures * Double Leg Takedown & Double Stomp (End of Heartache) * Rainbow Cutter (Wasteland Experience) Finishers * Double Rotation Moonsault (Black Arrow) * Cave-In (Final Assassination) Nicknames * The Wasteland Bullet * The Silent Nightmare